


Everything Changes

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode 8x24, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moreid, canon side character death, concussion, emetophobia tw, major spoilers for 8x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: 8x24, but if Spencer got a concussion in the helicopter. *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THIS EPISODE IN THE FIC*
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but in the helicopter scene, I couldn’t help but think what if Spence hit his head? Also, just team fluff ig

Everyone can truthfully say, today was nothing that they could’ve expected. Strauss is dead, and no one has had anytime to process it yet. Blake is missing and Spencer’s head hurts. He can hardly focus on that though, only wanting to get his teammate back. She was with him on the helicopter and now she’s gone. Derek was in the other one, and the scared feeling that Spencer had coming down is still stuck in his chest. Everything goes by in a blur; the next thing he knows, they’re in the house, searching for Blake. He tries to keep his head in the game, running a hand through his hair. Spencer stays close to everyone, feeling a little lightheaded and not wanting to be alone. They all creep down to the basement, and luckily for them, Derek opens the right door on the first try. Blake is in a chair, tied up with a gag in her mouth. 

“Which way did he go?” JJ asks, slipping the gag out of the way. 

“I don’t know,” Alex sighs, shaking her head. 

“Morgan and JJ, you go, we’ve got this,” Hotch instructs. 

Spencer hardly listens as she recalls what the unsub said about the locks, just getting to work on undoing them. He can’t tell if he’s in his head or talking out loud as he makes sense of it, only looking up when he realizes what they spell. 

“Zugzwang,” Spencer frowns. “It’s too easy.”

Something isn’t right. With all the other messages the team has gotten, it wouldn’t be this simple. He just continues to get Alex loose, undoing the rest of the locks. He’s almost done when JJ and Derek come back, alerting them of the newfound explosives throughout the house, and the little amount of time they have to move. 

“This seems too easy. Zugzwang also means a dilemma in chess where the best move is not to move at all,” Spencer insists again, frustrated. What could they be missing? The moment it clicks in his head, it’s too late, Alex standing up from her chair. “Wait, don’t get up! It’s a pressure sensor.”

Everyone turns as the door starts to shut, and Derek is just a moment too late to catch it. Alex’s eyes widen as she realizes her mistake, heart sinking. Spencer listens to everyone bicker for a moment on what to do, hardly paying attention. When the door suddenly slides open again though, they all share a look before wasting no more time, getting out. 

“Where’s Rossi?” Spencer calls, looking around. 

“He was right behind me,” Derek frowns, subconsciously pulling Spencer closer to him by the waist. The younger man takes comfort in the touch, nerves bouncing around inside of him. “He just let us out, why would he go back in?”

Spencer listens to Hotch calling for Rossi, everything around them spinning. The lights are just blurs and all the sounds are morphing together, nothing sounding coherent. He brings a hand up to the back of his head, feeling it itch. Spencer grimaces when the spot feels sensitive, pulling his hand back and realizing there’s fresh blood on it. When did he hit his head? He doesn’t have anymore time to think about it though, looking up to see Rossi running out of the house. Everyone has barely anytime to register what’s about to happen, the house exploding mere seconds after Rossi comes out. Spencer covers his face and ducks down, Derek pulling him the the ground and tossing an arm over to protect his head. He watches the flames burn inside, everyone knowing that The Replicator is gone. Not the way they would’ve wanted, but he’s gone. Spencer relaxes a little at that, knowing now that at least the unsub is off their list of worries. Derek tugs Spencer closer, panting softly. 

“Are you alright, pretty boy?” Derek asks, wrapping his arms around Spencer. 

“I think I’m bleeding,” Spencer murmurs, his hand going to the back of his head again. 

“You’re what?” Derek frowns. 

Before he can answer, nausea comes over Spencer so quickly that all he can do is move to the side and throw up, almost falling from the sheer force. Derek’s eyes widen, and he calls for Hotch, putting a hand on Spencer’s back. 

“Something’s wrong. He said he was bleeding and now this,” Derek tells Hotch, worry painted on his face. 

“It’s going to be alright. Reid, look at me. You’re okay. Where are you bleeding? Did you cut yourself?” Hotch asks, helping to lower the younger man to the ground. 

“When the helicopter was out of control, I think I hit my head,” Spencer slurs, raising his hand up to his head once more. 

Sure enough, there’s more blood on his hand. Derek moves his hair carefully to see a small scrape, dried blood matted to his hair a bit. 

“It’s probably a concussion. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, he’s feeling it, which explains him suddenly noticing the pain, as well as the nausea and vomiting,” Hotch explains. 

“Is he alright?” JJ frowns, noticing the three of them on the floor. Rossi and Blake wander over as well, looking at Spencer. 

“He hit his head when we were coming down in the helicopter,” Derek sighs. “Hotch thinks it might be a concussion.”

“Well, let’s get him out of here,” Rossi suggests. “There’s less light and sound in the car.”

Spencer doesn’t hear much of what they say, trying to focus on not throwing up again. He protests quietly when he’s moved, groaning softly. He holds his hand to his head, even though it still hurts. He taps Derek and shows him the fresh blood, shrugging softly. 

“I’m still bleeding,” Spencer announces. “I don’t want to anymore... my hair is dirty now.”

“Maybe we should take him to urgent care,” Alex frowns. “Let me look- stop moving, Spencer- he might need a stitch or two.” 

They eventually all agree on that, and the next thing Spencer knows, he’s in the back of the car, laying down in Derek’s lap. He’s out of it, not realizing much of what’s going on. When they arrive, he doesn’t even realize he needs to be sick again until he starts to gag, Derek pulling him out of the car. 

“Just let it out,” Derek soothes, rubbing his back. “You’ll feel better soon.”

“I don’t like this,” Spencer moans, clutching his stomach. “My head hurts a lot.”

“We need to get him inside,” Hotch murmurs, wrapping an arm around Spencer and helping to lead him in. “You should call Garcia when you get the chance. You know she’ll be here in the second she finds out.”

Derek nods, helping Spencer over to a chair while he signs him in. The others arrive not a moment later, Alex and JJ heading for Spencer. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that they sit on either side of him, too out of it. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asks quietly, rubbing his back. 

“It’s really bright in here,” Spencer frowns. “My hair...”

“Don’t worry about that. You’ll get stitched up if needed and we can rinse all the blood out,” Alex promises. 

JJ takes his hand, squeezing gently. “You could’ve told us you were hurt. I hope you didn’t make it worse.”

“I didn’t think much of it,” Spencer admits. “I just thought it was a regular headache. I didn’t even notice the blood until later.”

JJ nods softly, and they wait for Spencer’s name to get called. Derek stands by them, holding one of Spencer’s hands. It’s not long before Penelope comes bustling in, the urgent care not far from work. Kevin is in tow behind her, carrying her bag. 

“Oh, my beautiful genius boy,” Penelope frowns, cupping his cheeks. “What happened?”

“Hit my head,” Spencer mumbles, closing his eyes. 

Penelope coos sympathetically, only stepping back because Spencer’s name is called. Derek helps him up and into the room they’re instructed to go to. Someone comes in shortly, explaining that Spencer will luckily only need one stitch. Derek holds his hand, knowing Spencer doesn’t want to do this at all. It’s thankfully a quick process- one stitch and a short hair rinse in the bathroom sink later, they meet the others in the waiting room again. He doesn’t know why, but Spencer couldn’t deal with the feeling of blood sticking his hair to his scalp any longer, insisting that they clean it right then and there. The team piles into their cars again, everyone deciding to head to Rossi’s as long as Spencer takes it easy. Derek keeps Spencer close to his side, not wanting him to get into any more trouble than he already has. 

“You doing okay?” Derek asks, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Spencer shrugs, feeling worn out. “I’ll feel better once we get there. The car ride isn’t helping.”

Hotch overhears and cracks the windows, not so much caring if Spencer is sick in the car, more just wanting him to be more comfortable in the first place. “Just another minute, Reid,” he promises. 

Spencer nods slowly, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck to try and ease the dull headache and dizziness that still remains. He knows in his mind that it’ll hurt for a few more days, but that doesn’t make him wish different any less. Finally, after what feels like much to long, they arrive at their coworkers mansion, and they climb out of the car. 

“None of you have eaten, and it’s been far too long since I cooked for a crowd. Make yourselves comfortable,” Rossi announces. 

No one mentions Strauss, knowing that putting on a mask of happiness and doing things for the others is a way for Rossi to cope. If he doesn’t want to talk about it now, they won’t force him. Everyone else being home safe is the next best thing, and they all know it. Spencer lays back on the couch, stretching his heavy feeling limbs and resting his aching head against the soft couch cushion. 

“You need to eat, Spence,” JJ sighs, sitting next to him. It’s a not a request, and they both know that. “You haven’t since, I don’t know, probably yesterday, and it might help your head feel a bit better.”

Derek nods, on his other side. “She’s right. You’ll feel better after.”

“I’m just not hungry,” Spencer yawns, blatantly ignoring the noisy growl his stomach emits. “I don’t want to throw up anymore. I don’t like that.”

“I know, baby, but it’ll help. You can’t just stay empty,” Derek murmurs, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “Drink some water for me.”

Spencer groans quietly, and Derek and JJ share a smile- he’s clearly feeling okay enough to be stubborn. He drinks the water, too prideful to admit that it is making him feel better. 

“So... you’re all okay?” Penelope asks after a moment of silence. “When Derek said Spencer was at the urgent care I assumed the worst. Of course I did, but still.”

“We’re all okay, baby girl,” Derek promises. “And we’re also sorry for worrying you.”

She nods softly, already getting teary eyed again at the prospect of one of them being badly hurt. “I just can’t believe- I’m happy you’re all home safe,” Penelope whispers, sighing softly. 

This will take time to get over. Besides Rossi, none of them were exactly close with Strauss, but she was nearly a member of their team, and there for them when things got really bad. Now she’s gone, and they need to heal. But the time will come eventually, because they have each other. Aside from a stitch and a concussion, everyone is okay, and that’s the best they can ask for.


End file.
